Simplify the following expression. $ 9 \times 6 + 3 \times \dfrac{ 40 }{ 10 } $
$ = 9 \times 6 + 3 \times 4 $ $ = 54 + 3 \times 4 $ $ = 54 + 12 $ $ = 66 $